


Sweetest Poison - Positive Attraction

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a weakness for everything big, also for everything sweet. Sam is both and much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Poison - Positive Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elphane (mattismyhero)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elphane+%28mattismyhero%29).



> My first ever Sabriel smut.  
> I love ships with high difference especially when the shorter one tops.  
> Betaed by [Renversermonmonde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renversermonmonde/pseuds/Renversermonmonde)  
> Can also be found on [tumblr](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/116487405638/sweetest-poison-positive-attraction)  
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> The title is from Heaven on Earth by Asia

Oh god, the guy is so tall and hot it actually makes Gabriel self-conscious. What was his name again? Something white and straight, even though the guy himself definitely isn’t the latter. Sam. Oh yes, Sam is the name of his brother’s friend who he met at an awfully boring party and somehow managed to convince to follow him home. Sam is sucking a hickey to Gabriel’s pulse point right now, tugging at his clothes.

Gabe lets out a shaky breath and runs his hand through Sam’s long-ish hair, making him tilt his head so Gabe can lick into his mouth. It’s a bit awkward because of the high difference, but Sam doesn’t seem to mind, kissing him back vigorously.

"This might be easier if we get horizontal," Gabriel says when they break up to catch a breath.

Sam chuckles, the sound is sweet and Gabriel can’t resist anything sweet. He pushes Sam backwards, through his small apartment and into the bedroom. Sam stops to look around at the walls covered with superhero posters.

"You like comic books?"

"Yeah. I draw them." Gabe answers mindlessly, too occupied with pushing Sam’s plaid shirt off his shoulders, then grabbing the hem of the v-neck tee he’s wearing under it. Seriously, it should be illegal to wear so many layers.

"What?" Sam bursts out. Gabriel stops dragging his shirt up and looks up into his face. He expects mockery or disgust, maybe even a mean comment about nerds. He’s surprised to see Sam looking at him with eyes wide and bright, like he just got a free cupcake.

"You really draw comics? Like, professionally?"

"Yeah, I do. We can talk later." He bites his lip, immediately wishing he could take it back. Does he really think there’s gonna be some later? That Sam will want to hang around after they fuck and talk about his job?

Sam stops his train of thoughts when he pulls his shirt over his head and then leans down for another heated kiss.

Gabriel’s hands automatically reach up to touch the firm muscles of Sam’s chest and shoulders. He feels like Peggy Carter when she first saw post-serum Steve.

He doesn’t realize he’s pushing Sam backwards until he hits the bed with the back of his knees and stumbles ungracefully on the mattress, dragging Gabe down with him.

They both burst into laugher which dies out and turns into surprised gasps as Gabe shifts and their cocks bump together. His hand moves on his own account, stroking Sam’s hardness, eliciting a soft moan out of him. Gabe leans down and swallows the sound. Sam wraps his arms around his neck.

Even through the fabric of Sam’s pants he can feel how hard and huge the guy is. It makes Gabriel a bit nervous. He’s not a virgin by any means, but it’s been quite some time since he’s been bottoming.

Sam moans again as Gabriel unzips his jeans and finally takes him into his hand. He is even more beautiful like this, his face and chest flushed, hair sticking to his forehead, back arching as he fucks into Gabriel’s fist.

Gabriel lets out a desperate sound of his own as a big hand tightens in his hair. They kiss sloppily and Gabriel is surprised when Sam wraps his leg around his waist. Not as surprised as when the pretty lips whisper against his: "Fuck me.".

Gabriel’s heart skips a beat. He straightens a little to look at Sam’s face. The guy looks serious.

Gabriel frowns. He just somehow expected... The truth is that when he hangs out with guys taller then him, they usually make him bottom and he doesn’t mind but...

"Gabriel?" Sam sounds concerned. He’s looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, worrying his lower lip.

"Holly mother of fuck," Gabe breathes out, "You can’t be real," he adds and grabs the waist band of Sam’s pants tugging at them forcefully.

Sam laughs and lifts his hips to make it easier for Gabriel to undress him.

"Hey, this isn’t very fair," he points out that he’s stark naked while Gabriel still has his clothes on.

"Hm, I don’t know, I kinda like it this way, Eye Candy." He pushes Sam back into the mattress and sucks his nipple into his mouth.

Sam gasps and grabs a fistful of Gabriel’s shirt on his back.

"Take it off! Now!" he orders a bit breathlessly. It makes Gabriel’s dick twitch. He grins and unbuttons his shirt. He watches Sam tracing his movements with hungry eyes.

He’s not as ripped as Sam, but he’s certainly not ashamed of his body.

He takes his pants and underwear off next, eyes fixed on Sam who starts to stroke himself lazily. Gabriel licks his lips, he can’t wait to put them on that pretty dick.

He kicks off his shoes and socks, leaving all his clothes on the floor and climbs back on the bed running his hands up Sam’s legs, marveling at how long those legs are.

He bats Sam’s hand away and kisses his inner thigh.

"Oh god, Gabriel," Sam sighs as Gabriel licks his cock from the base to the tip, then sucks the flushed head into his mouth.

Gabriel hums contently and swallows him deeper. He has to grab Sam’s hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. Sam makes a keening sound that goes right to Gabe’s dick, making it twitch. He bobs his head in a steady rhythm he knows must drive his partner crazy. Sam is writhing and moaning, biting his wrist to muffle the sounds Gabe’s wrenching out of him.

He feels a surge of pride at being able to reduce the giant of a man to an incoherent mess.

Gabriel reaches for Sam’s hand that’s clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white and intertwines their fingers. Sam falls silent and stops moving instantly.

Worried that he did something wrong, Gabriel lets Sam’s cock slip out of his mouth and looks up at Sam. He’s staring at him with lust-blown eyes, lips swollen from biting.

"Come here. Come here and let me kiss you right the fuck now," he growls grabbing Gabriel by shoulders and dragging him up.

Gabriel obeys, a bit taken aback. Sam slams their mouth together like he’s starving and Gabe can’t fight back the needy moan that rips its way out of his throat.

Long legs wrap around him, make him press his hips into Sam’s. Their cocks slide together and Gabe has to bury his face in Sam’s chest and take a deep breath to regain control, he’s so close and they haven’t even gotten to the main course yet.

He reaches for the bedside table, opening the drawer. It’s hard to focus when Sam’s licking and nibbling at his chest, but he manages to get a bottle of lube and a condom.

He stops and looks at Sam questioningly. He has to make sure he got it right.

"When you told me to fuck you did you mean-"

"That I want your cock in me, preferably right now."

Gabriel snorts, clicking the lube open.

"Who uses words like preferably in bed?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "I want your cock in me right the fuck now. Is that better?"

Gabriel grins at him and shifts so he can sit comfortably between Sam’s legs.

"You’re so pretty," he sighs while slicking up his fingers. Sam blushes.

"You’re not bad yourself."

Gabriel smirks and circles Sam’s hole with a lubed finger.

"Shit, Gabriel, I swear if you don’t hurry I-" he breaks into a moan as Gabriel pushes in.

He works him open, maybe a bit more roughly than he would like, but he starts to feel impatient himself. Sam doesn’t seem to mind though. The sound he makes when Gabe hits his prostate would make a porn star blush and when he’s thrusting back, fucking himself on Gabriel’s three fingers, Gabriel thinks he might come on the sight alone.

He pulls out and hurries to kiss away the whimper Sam lets out at the loss.

He pours lube into Sam’s palm before he rips the condom open and rolls it down his cock, then lets Sam slick him up.

"Are you sure?" he asks when he lines up with Sam’s hole.

He earns himself a bitchface. "If you ask one more time, I’m gonna flip us over and ride you so hard you lose your mind."

Gabriel considers it, the thought certainly makes his heart beat a bit faster, but he really enjoys Sam under him, spread out and willing to take whatever he’s got for him.

He leans down to press a kiss to Sam’s chest and slowly pushes in.

"Oh god!" Sam moans shakily. He wraps himself tightly around Gabriel, pulling him deeper. His long limbs surround Gabriel fully, it makes him feel safe, like there’s nothing but Sam’s warm body in the entire world.

He starts to move slowly, but can’t hold back for long, not with Sam whispering filth into his ear.

He fucks him hard and fast, making sure to hit his sweet spot ever so often. Sam feels amazing on his cock, so good Gabe’s afraid he might lose it too soon. He reaches between them and wraps his fingers around Sam’s cock.

"Oh yes," Sam sighs. "I’m so close, Gabe, so close," he manages to say between gasps.

Gabriel strokes him faster. Each thrust of his hips makes a flash of pleasure hit his body so strong he feels short of breath.

Then he feels Sam tighten around him. He throws his head back and cries out coming all over his stomach and Gabriel’s hand. It’s all it takes Gabriel to tumble over the edge right after him. He gives a few weak thrusts as the orgasm rips through him. He’s sure he’s seeing stars.

When the last wave of pleasure washes away, he pulls out slowly. He disposes of the condom and lets himself be pulled into a hug.

They bask in the afterglow together, sharing hot breaths and lazy kisses. Gabe is about drifting off when Sam untangles himself from his arms and gets up.

Gabriel’s chest constricts.

"Where are you going?" he asks, embarrassed by how strangled his voice sounds.

Sam turns at him with a smile. "Clean myself up."

The relief spreads through Gabe’s chest like a warm wave. But when Sam disappears into the bathroom, he realizes it might be premature.

"Are you going to stay?" he asks when Sam returns, trying to sound more confident than he feels.

"For a breakfast. Round two maybe?"

Sam bows his head and runs his hand through his hair. Gabriel holds his breath.

"Will you show me your comics?"

Gabriel nods as Sam looks up.

"Then yes. I’d like to stay."

Gabriel huffs out a laugh and opens his arms for Sam to slip right back into them.

 


End file.
